This specification is directed generally to processing autocomplete suggestions. Entering text and other input using computing devices can be time consuming. Also, erroneous keystrokes on a physical or virtual keyboard may need to be corrected, further complicating the entry of input. Autocomplete suggestions may be provided to assist in the entering of text to a computing device.
For example, one or more autocomplete suggestions may be provided to a user as the user is typing a query for use in an information retrieval system, an e-mail application, and/or other application. The user may choose one of the autocomplete suggestions to utilize as part of a query and/or to utilize as the basis for a query (e.g., by modifying, adding to, and/or subtracting from the selected autocomplete suggestion).